looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Foghorn Leghorn
The Foghorn Leghorn is a Merrie Melodies Henery Hawk/Foghorn Leghorn animated short film from Warner Bros. released in 1948 and directed by Robert McKimson. Foghorn has to convince an unbelieving Henery Hawk that he really is a "chicken. Rooster, that is." Plot Henery Hawk is talking with his grandfather about wanting to get a chicken, but the grandfather dissuades him, as he would get in the way. Notably, Henery's grandfather lies about what a chicken looks like, leaving Henery in the dark as to what a chicken really is. Henery's grandfather raids a chicken coop and walks out with a couple of chickens, but is stopped by Foghorn, who doesn't let Henery's grandfather make off with the traumatized chickens or get a word in edgewise before deliberately literally bumping him in the stomach and kicking him out. (Foghorn uses this technique against a cat several times, two years later in A Fractured Leghorn, because the cat wants the same worm as Foghorn.) When Henery asks his grandfather if that was a chicken, the grandfather claims Foghorn isn't a chicken but a "loud-mouthed shnook" (walking away with a yellow stripe down his back, signifying that he is a coward due to Foghorn's guarding of the chickens). Henery goes over to Barnyard Dawg's house, and knocks the dog out with a hammer. Foghorn stops them and asks Henery what he thinks Foghorn is — to which Henery replies that Foghorn is a "loud-mouthed shnook." Foghorn isn't helped when the dog wakes up and kicks him, calling him a "shnook." Foghorn continues to try and convince Henery that "I'm a chicken. Rooster, that is." He tries to crow at "sun-up" (pulling up a cardboard cutout of the sun and crowing), but that does not work. Henery brushes off Foghorn and exits before Foghorn can even finish his demonstration, leaving only two signs in his absence. The first read "Shnook!" and the second said "Loud Mouth'd That Is!". When Henery pushes along a trunk, Foghorn again tries to straighten Henery out, but his emphasizing by hitting the trunk winds up hitting the Barnyard Dawg, who chases Foghorn up a ladder and into a watermelon, after which Foghorn mutters "Some days it don't pay to get outta bed!". When Henery throws a stick of dynamite into the Barnyard Dawg's house, Foghorn tries to stop the explosion, but the dog slams Foghorn (thinking he was responsible) to the ground several times and finally calls him a "good-for-nothing chicken," which is enough for Henery — he suddenly slams a shovel over Foghorn's head and starts dragging him away. Although Foghorn now calls himself a "loudmouthed shnook," Henery says, "Chicken or shnook, in our oven he'll look good!" Video www.trilulilu.ro/video-animatie/the-foghorn-leghorn the blue ribbon version which retains its original closing Quotes *Foghorn Leghorn: "Lookit here son, I say son, did ya see that hawk after those hens? He scared 'em! That Rhode Island Red turned white. Then blue. Rhode Island. Red, white, and blue. That's a joke, son. A flag waver. You're built too low. The fast ones go over your head. Ya got a hole in your glove. I keep pitchin' 'em and you keep missin' 'em. Ya gotta keep your eye on the ball. Eye. Ball. I almost had a gag, son. Joke, that is." *Henery Hawk: "Ah, I ain't so little." *Grandpa Hawk: "I've told you Henery, why you're too little to hunt chickens with me." *Henery Hawk: "You mean on account of what you was telling me that chickens are great, big monsters?" *Grandpa Hawk: "Yep." *Henery Hawk: "They got big, sharp teeth and they live in caves?" *Grandpa Hawk: "That's right." *Henery Hawk: "And they fight like demons?" *Grandpa Hawk: "Right." *Henery Hawk: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some." *Grandpa Hawk: the audience "You'll probably hate me for what I'm gonna do, but after all, I am a chicken hawk." Foghorn beats up on Grandpa Hawk *Henery Hawk: "Hey, was that a chicken, Pop?" *Grandpa Hawk: "A chicken? Of course not. Do you think I'd let a chicken do that to me? That's just a loud-mouthed schook." *Henery Hawk: "A schnook? Well, I'm not after schnooks, I'm after a chicken." *Foghorn Leghorn: "Looky here, son, I'm no loud-mouthed schnook. dog as he talks This is a dog, not a chicken. Chickens don't look like dogs. Who told you this was a chicken, son? Nice boy, but doesn't listen to a thing you say. You got a bum steer, son. I'm a chicken, not a schnook. You're wrong, son." *Barnyard Dawg: Foghorn "Schnook!" *Henery Hawk: "Schnook." *Henery Hawk: "Hey, he called you a chicken." *Foghorn Leghorn: "That's what I've been - I say, that's what I've been telling you, boy! I am a chicken!" hits Foghorn on the head with a shovel and drags him away *Henery Hawk: "He talked me into it." *Foghorn Leghorn: "I'm just a loud-mouthed schnook." *Henery Hawk: "Chicken or schnook, in our oven he'll look good." *Henery Hawk: "Schnooks are sure noisy things." *Henery Hawk: "Still tryin' to prove you're a chicken, eh?" *Foghorn Leghorn: nods *Henery Hawk: "Schnook." Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Henery Hawk Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1948 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Barnyard Dawg Cartoons